


Alone Again, Naturally

by connoruwu



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakup, F/M, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoruwu/pseuds/connoruwu
Summary: After the breakup with Roxanne, Megamind's feeling a little... meluncoly





	Alone Again, Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Note that in this fic, i changed up a little thing. Megamind didnt lose his car, allowing him to get home quick enough to catch minion leaving, unlike in the movie where he walked home, and minion was no where to be found.

Megamind jammed his keys into the ignition and drove off recklessly down the middle of the road. He hit his head against the steering wheel three times in a row “Stupid stupid stupid IMBICILE-“ He scolded himself. He ruined it. He completely ruined it. He’d never be able to face Roxanne again, let alone have deep conversations with her like they used to. He wished he could just get rid of the pain, get rid of Roxanne altogether, the memories, but he could never bring himself to hurt her. Not even after she dumped him on the street, in the rain, with harsh words that cut through his soft blue skin like a razor. Megamind turned on the radio to the rock station to drown out his misery. It blasted “Nobody’s Praying For Me’ by ‘Seether’, a semi-old rock band. He kept his eyes on the road, but couldn’t keep himself from dissociating into the boring, dark, rainy scenery. He just felt lost now, he had no one. 

“Cause if I stand up  
I’ll break my bones  
And everyone wants to see a fall unfold  
Ain’t nobody giving up  
Cause nobody gives a fuck

Stand up  
And break my bones  
Everybody wants what they just can’t hold  
There’s nobody praying for me”

The alien drove up the hill and opened the garage door with the clicker. It wasn’t REALLY a garage, just a garage door that lead inside the main room of the lair. He drove in and parked. He didn’t do his usual showy-offy thing where he spins the wheel and the car scrrrs to a stop sideways, before he gets out and announces something loudly. He simply stopped the car and stepped out, hanging up the keys. 

Minion was there, finding with a control panel, probably configuring things for his leave and whatnot. He noticed Megamind with an unenthusiastic “Hey Boss…”. He was still mad about their fight. He didn’t get a response from the other. “Didn’t expect you to be home so—“ He saw the look on Megamind’s face and immediately shut up. Minion got a little worried, but he didn’t want to pry, especially not when they were mad at each other.

Megamind shuffled over to his living area. There was a little black couch, but that was the only thing differing it from the other rooms. It still had all sorts of technology all around; monitors, little robots, control panels with various functions, whatever. He sat on the couch, one of the brain bots immediately brought him a mug of green tea. It occurred to him that he was very cold and soaking wet from the rain. He hadn’t even noticed.

“Thanks.” Megamind hummed, taking the mug in his hands. He held it with both hands, letting its heat warm him up. He curled up in the corner between the backing of the couch and the armrest of the couch, tucking his legs underneath him, and used his long, luxurious cape as a blanket. He took a sip and closed his eyes, sighing contently after he swallowed. 

He couldn’t get his mind off Roxanne. They had so many good times, even if she wasn’t aware it was him at the time. He couldn’t accept it. He just couldn’t settle. He wouldn’t do anything about it, for the first time since… well…. ever, he just didn’t have the work ethic for it. He wanted to leave her alone to make her happy, yet he yearned to run to her apartment and hug her as tightly as he could. But he knew he couldn’t do that, it’d just piss her off even more. 

Megamind’s emotions hit him all at once and he began to cry. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep it all in, but he just gave up and let it out, sobbing quietly into his tea. He squeezed his eyes shut and his bottom lip trembled. He gasped for air before letting out another choked sob. He loved Roxanne so much. They hadn’t been together long, hell they hadn’t even really been together, but he loved her. He knew in his heart he loved her. He wanted what was best for her, out of everything. 

He kept thinking about her smile. That time they read stories to each other at the library, the time they went to the park for a picnic, the time she taught him to ride a bike for the first time, but most of all he thought about the kiss, and the look of terror and disgust on her face when she pulled back.

Megamind was hit with a wave of self-hatred. And he even wanted to self harm. Not just because of Roxanne now. But because he legitimately hated himself. He hated his face, his body, his skin colour, everything about himself. He felt… unlovable. He knew Roxanne hated him for his actions, but could it be for his looks too? Probably not, she had gone on that tangent about not judging a book by its cover, but he couldn’t help but linger on it. If he was good, would she be into him? And if not Roxanne, would ANYONE be into him? Megamind didn’t think so. He dug his nails into his forearms, and deemed himself pathetic. 

No use thinking about that now. What’s done is done. Megamind couldn’t take back his actions. He was a murderer, a felon, a dictator.. he was evil. And no one would ever love him even if he was as beautiful and strong as Metro Man. 

His sobbing just got worse. A lot worse. He put down his tea on the coffee table and laid down, wrapping himself up in his cape and crying into it, covering his face. He wasn’t trying to be quiet anymore. In fact, he was TRYING to be loud. He wanted someone to notice, anyone to notice. He wanted to be comforted. When he was a kid, he was never coddled or held, he grew up in a prison of course, so he didn’t really survive off touch or anything. But he liked it, and just this once, he really felt like he needed it. 

It was then Minion finally heard. You can’t blame him, everything is really muffled when you live in water. And he was partially ignoring it out of spite. But now that the crying had gotten worse, worse than he’s ever heard from the other alien, he couldn’t hold back his protective instincts. He entered the room cautiously, peeping in. “Sir..?” He asked softly, very concerned.

Megamind, now feeling a little shy about it, went quiet, and pretended like he wasn’t even crying in the first place “Y-yes Minion? Look I really don’t want to talk about the fight right now-” He stated with a small sniffle. 

Minion sat on the couch at Megamind’s feet. The fight could wait. Minion cared about this man way too much. “I don’t care about the fight. You’re crying sir.. what happened with Roxanne Ritchi?” He asked softly, putting a hand on Megamind’s calf. Megamind sat up, a few inches away from Minion. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, a dull expression on his face. He stared forwards. “Wanna talk about it…?” Minion asked.

Megamind shook his head no.

Now to address how Minion was feeling… he felt like his world was crashing down. He thought the man he cares about most, his soul purpose in life, didn’t need him. And now he was upset. And there was nothing he could do. He wanted to hug him but he didn’t know how Megamind would react. He slowly reached out a robotic hand and placed it on the other’s upper back firmly, but gently. “Okay… but I’m here for you, even if we had that fight, and you said you didn’t need me, I’m here for you… so you can trust me. I’ve known you since birth, basically…” 

This just caused Megamind to break down, from the words to the small touch. He basically pounced on Minion in a tackle hug and sobbed “I-I’m sorry.. I need you…” he sniffled, his head on Minion’s chest. 

It took a little time for Minion to react. He never really got hugs from the other unless they’d just finished a big evil project, or something really good happens, or if they were comforting each other after a battle went wrong. The night Metro Man died was the night the two actually.. cuddled. He knew Megamind had been acting happy that night, but he could tell something was wrong every time the name was spoken. 

Minion wrapped his robotic arms around Megamind and just let him let it all out. He was prepared to be there for a while, as long as it took, but he was caught off guard when he heard a small, platonic “I love you Minion..” that came from Megamind. Tears welled up in Minion’s big fishy eyes, though unnoticeable because he was literally immersed in water. “I love you too boss..” He hummed, holding the other a little tighter around the waist now. 

Time passed in silence. Megamind wasn’t crying anymore, but the feeling of melancholy was still there. He felt numb. He had thunk about everything there was to think about, and now there was only the dull feeling of sadness to fill the void. He started to scratch forcefully at his own forearms, flaking away his blue skin in an attempt to draw blood. He let out a cry as Minion noticed and pulled Megamind’s hands away “Hey.. don’t do that..” He said softly “Don’t hurt yourself..” He held the other tighter. Megamind sniffled, but soon recovered, nodding. “Okay..” He sighed, nestling back down into Minion. 

Megamind traced circles with his finger on the other’s shoulder. “Roxanne fingered out it was me. Then she told me she’d never love me. And it hurt. It hurt a lot, Minion.” He finally spilled. He didn’t go on a tangent about it as usual, he just stated what happened. Minion sighed a little. The two sat in silence for a good minute. 

“Code: Ice cream and twilight marathon?” Minion asked with a small, growing smile. 

Megamind couldn’t help but break into a little cheeky grin “Code: That sounds perfect.”


End file.
